A violin romance
by Jo Suzuki
Summary: a one-shot on La Corda D'Oro assuming that kahoko has the won the competition. Len X Kahoko


Len Tsukimori may have lost the competition to her

Len Tsukimori may have lost the competition to her. She may have used a magical violin to beat his years of practice. But all that didn't matter any more. She had taught him something more important – to enjoy the music that he played. Now he would remind her of that.

Although she had won the competition, after hearing Len play, she couldn't do herself justice that she had won using a magical violin. She was devastated. Len had seen the shameful tears in her eyes as she had gone on stage to collect her reward.

So here he was, standing beneath her balcony, to play for her and remind her to enjoy music.

As he played _Ave Maria_, the first piece that she had ever played, he remembered their duet of the song. He remembered how she had made him learn to enjoy music in that duet. Now he would do the same for her.

Kahoko sat on her bed, holding the violin in her hands.

_Why did I win? Len deserved to win more than I did! His playing was so heart-warming and just...beautiful! It showed his years of endless practicing. And here I am, winning the whole thing with a magical violin! Oh…why did I take part in that competition in the first place??_

Kahoko was close to tears when she heard someone playing,

"A violin!"

She went out onto her balcony. There was only one person who could play it like that.

"Len!", as she closed her eyes to the music, she remembered the first time she had heard it. The first time she had ever seen Len play. But it sounded….incomplete. She realized that she still had her violin in her hands. Without thinking, she lifted it up, and played. She played in prefect symphony with Len.

Len watched her as she played. He watched her as she got absorbed in her music. She enjoyed it. Now, the music seemed to be complete.

Kahoko must have been thinking and feeling the same thing, for she played as she had never played before.

Kazuki, Ryoutaro, Azuma, Keiichi and Shouko had planned to visit Kahoko to congratulate her on winning the competition.

"I wish Len was here too!", Kazuki said

"But Len wasn't there when we went to his house, remember?", the maestro reminded him.

"Ya ya….I know!", Kazuki replied.

"And besides, who cares whether that guy's here or not?!", Ryoutaro commented, obviously quite happy that Len wasn't there.

"Hey, are we there yet you guys? I'm getting quite hungry. I hope they have some good food!", Keiichi said.

They all smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hmm….I think that's her house!", Shouko observed, pointing to a house a few feet in front of them.

"Can you guys hear that?", Azuma asked.

They all closed their eyes and listened.

"Is that a violin?", Keiichi asked.

"Yup. Kahoko's playing it!! Let's go and see", and Kazuki ran off, only to stop at the gate.

"It's not ONLY Kahoko playing is it?", Ryoutaro asked, coming upto him and seeing Len.

"No it's a duet. But it sounds different from last time. It's as if, there's more passion in it this time.", observed the maestro.

Shouko just closed her eyes and listened. "It sounds beautiful."

As Kahoko played, she remembered Lili's words-"Music is something that absolutely anyone should be able to enjoy".

Len saw a small smile playing on her lips as she got fully immersed into her music.

_That's right Kahoko. Enjoy what you play to do it full justice. Isn't that what you always taught me?_

He smiled at her and got more absorbed into his music too.

They played, unaware of their friends watching them.

"What is….this music?", Kazuki asked, his mouth gaping.

"It seems to get more powerful with every note, doesn't it?", Keiichi observed.

"And it's so full of energy and passion.", Shouko added.

Azuma smiled and even Ryoutaro couldn't help but enjoy the music which Len and Kahoko played together.

As the piece finally ended, both Kahoko and Len opened their eyes and had a dreamy expression as if they could still hear the music until Kahoko snapped back to reality on seeing her friends standing and listening.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE??", she shrieked as Kazuki waved and said, "Hi Kahoko!".

Len and Ryoutaro grunted at the sight of each other which made everyone smile nervously.

"Why don't all of you come inside? I'll come and open the door.", Kahoko said, to break the tension.

They were all seated in Kahoko's living room, drinking some hot tea and eating cakes.

"These're delicious Kahoko!! Can I have some more??", Kazuki asked, with his mouth full.

"Yeah…me too", Keiichi joined in.

"Sure!!...So tell me, why are all of you here?", she asked as she poured out more tea and brought more cakes.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to congratulate you on winning the competition Kahoko!", Ryoutaro explained.

"It's really amazing that a regular student has won the competition this time.", Azuma smiled. "Congratulations Kahoko!"

Len noticed her stiffen on the mention of the competition.

"Isn't it quite late? It's already 8pm.", Len quietly observed.

"Well, well. Look who's talking! Of course, Len the magnificent didn't know that we got late waiting for him. And _of course _it wasn't late for _him _to come here and perform duets with Kahoko!", Ryoutaro remarked.

Kahoko blushed at his remark and Len frowned.

"Hey, c'mon you two! Let's not fight just this once ok??", Kazuki suggested worriedly.

"Hmmm…it's getting quite late. Shall we leave now?", Shouko asked after a while.

"Oh my, is that the time?! Sorry Kahoko but I have to leave now!", Kazuki said, rubbing his head apologetically.

"Yes, I have to leave now as well.", Azuma said.

"Yeah, me too….", Keiichi added.

"You're all leaving already?!", Kahoko exclaimed.

"Guess I'll be leaving now too!"

"What?! You too Ryoutaro??"

Ryoutaro smiled. Just then Kazuki asked, "Aren't you coming with us Len?"

"No thanks. I can go home on my own." Len replied, without looking up from his cup of tea.

"Maybe I'll stay a while longer and leave with Len too!", Kazuki exclaimed as Ryoutaro pulled him away saying, "you're coming with us!"

After everyone had left, Kahoko came back and saw Len get up.

"You're leaving now as well?"

"Yes. I have to get back home. And Kahoko…"

"Yes?!"

"Never mind."

Just as Len walked out of the door, Lili suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey there Kahoko!! That duet you played with Len was just amazing!!"

"What?! You mean you were listening??"

"Yes and it sounded much better than usual and I'll tell you what-"

Lili stopped mid-sentence as someone interrupted from behind. It was Len. "Kahoko…Wh-what is…that thing?!", he asked, pointing towards Lili. He had a shocked and horrified expression on his face.

"You mean you can see me?!", Lili asked, bewildered.

"Len!!...Why don't you sit down? I'll explain everything." Kahoko laughed nervously as she gestured towards the couch.

"You mean that that thing is a fairy?! And it gave you your violin?! And you were entered into the competition only because you can see it?!", Len asked, bewildered.

"Yes. I've never known to play the violin or any musical instrument for that matter. I've just been relying on the magic in my violin.", she said, sadly.

"But that's not true Kahoko!"

"Huh? What do you mean Lili?", Kahoko asked.

"That duet you played with Len was not magic. It came from your own heart and your own fingers made the notes. That had nothing to do with magic!!", Lili grinned.

Kahoko's eyes went wide. "Are you serious Lili?"

"Yes I am.!!"

"Did you hear that Len?!", she exclaimed.

Len smiled at her. "So now you know that you fully deserved the prize that you got."

Kahoko smiled, full of pride. Then she addressed Lili again,

"So how come Len's able to see you too??"

Lili chuckled mischievously,

"A long time ago, in a music competition held in a music school, two of the participants fell deeply in love…."

Kahoko knew the rest. She blushed deeply and looked at Len, who also had a faint blush on his face.

There was an unspoken understanding between them.

THE END


End file.
